inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
9
Until Kudou Retsu joined the 9th Institute, he underwent strength enhancement measures at the Research Institutes put up by the JSDF. When he retired from service in the military, Elder Kudou held the rank of Major General. Back when Kudou was in the service, the rule that the "Ten Master Clans shall not assume high roles in government" had not been established yet. That was because this rule was put into effect after experiencing a series of circumstances involving Kudou himself that ultimately led to the establishment of this rule. This old Magician stands near the pinnacle of magical society within the country. His influence in this magical community is enough to shake the foundation of modern magic society. After this elder, once renowned as one of the strongest, retired from the front lines, he has rarely appeared at public events, but for some reason chooses to appear every year at the Nine Schools Competition. Once hailed as the pinnacle and the craftiest of magicians, Kudou Retsu rose to prominence during the early days of the Ten Master Clans as a soldier within the JSDF. He is described as a veteran magician hundred battles and has participated in the military engagements occurring within the East China Seas against the magicians of the Guangdong Army. After retiring from the military, Elder Kudou has since chaired the committee for the Ten Master Clans and currently remains a magic adviser to the Ministry of National Defense. Thanks to his tenure as Chairman for Committee of the Ten Master Clans, Elder Kudou seems to be very knowledgeable about the current situation within the Yotsuba family, as well as some of its secrets. He is at the same time concerned that the combination of Yotsuba Maya, Shiba Miyuki (as the possible new head of the Yotsuba), and Shiba Tatsuya would elevate the Yotsuba into an existence that would eclipse the Ten Master Clans and perhaps upset the balance of the magical community. Ironically, Yotsuba Maya and Shiba Miya were briefly his students in their youth. The mandate placed on Magicians by him and other leaders to create humanoid weapons out of them, caused him to form a belief that in the future there will come a time when a rift will form between Magicians and the rest of humanity. What he envisions happening as a result of this rift and what his plans are for it are unknown, but for now he is seems to be focusing on gaining support from people with ties to the Yotsuba in order to prevent them from becoming too powerful. He is considered to be the head of the Japanese Magic Community. Kodou Addressing Nine Schools Kudou addressing the 9SC Competitors AbilitiesEdit Twenty years ago from the present time in the novel, Elder Kudou was once known as the strongest Magician in the world. In the world of Magic, he is regarded as the "Sly Warlock" from his reputation as being the most "Pinnacle" and "Craftiest" among Magicians. The Magic of Kudou Retsu is in nature mischievous and superlative. Even in his 90's, Kudou is still highly capable in using magic as a flexible and agile tool better then most Magicians out there. His knowledge and skill in Magic is vast and deep enough where he can easily use low-level Magic in terms of Magic Power, but excellently prepared and executed to have even the most talented, elite magicians hailing from all nine Magic University Affiliated High Schools to succumb to it. His words can shake the very foundation of modern magic society today. He is an expert in information gathering, shown by his ability to breach the Yotsuba Family's information control; knowing some customs and names of Family members as well as knowing about Tatsuya and Miyuki. No other family has mentioned the ability to do this. Elder Kudou is wary of his magic, even though he is well over ninety. MagicEdit ➨ Sensory Interference Magic A Magic used by Kudou Retsu to trick everyone except 5 people in the opening ceremony during the Nine Schools Competition in AD 2095. It was used in a large scale to cover the entire meeting. The magic's scale was large enough to impact everyone present at the same time, yet subtle enough to escape detection. By using an obvious distraction to capture everyone's attention which was a captivating, young lady during the meeting, this sort of "change" doesn't qualify as phenomenon rewriting, but as a "phenomenon" that occurs naturally. This "magic trick" was low in strength and was used as a demonstration to remind everyone present at the opening ceremony that Magic is a means, magic itself is not the end goal. ➨ Parade A Kudou Family secret magic developed by Kudou Retsu himself after Yakumo's predecessor taught "Matoi" to him in the 9th Magical Research Institute. While the original illusion magic Kudou learned, "Matoi", focused on creating a body clone, his magic, Parade, focuses on changing the image of the user. It writes coordinates into a false body that is a superficial duplicate that can't be differentiated with the caster. This magic is helpful in fights since all of the opponents' attacks cannot target the real body. Thus, in order to break through 'Parade', it's necessary to either locate the body between the time when the old illusion breaks down and a new illusion is created or disregard the five senses to find the coordinates of the body directly in the dimension of information (this option only applied for Shiba Tatsuya) Officially, Minoru is created using an egg from Makoto’s wife inseminated with Makoto’s sperm. In truth, Minoru's father is Makoto and his mother is Makoto's youngest sister who had married into the Fujibayashi Clan. Hence, he is actually Fujibayashi Kyouko's half-brother. He has an incredibly weak constitution which is the byproduct of gene manipulation. As a result, he spent a quarter of his days in sickbed. Retsu wanted to end the purpose of turning magicians into living weapons. Of all Retsu's grandchildren, Kyouko and Minoru are especially close. He respects and gets along well with Retsu and is happy when his talent is acknowledged by Retsu. He is Retsu's motivation for stopping the use of Magicians as living weapons. As an Augmented Magician, there is a possibility that he might not live long enough to grow into an adult. AbilitiesEdit Magical AbilitiesEdit Minoru possesses magic power befitting for the grandson of Kudou Retsu. However, he cannot demonstrate that power consistently due to his weak constitution and can only utilize his magic as he wishes when he isn't sick. Due to his weak constitution, he can't fulfill his role as a living weapon nor show off his talents. Vol14 Page183 Parade A highly complex, Sensory-Type magic derived from the Ancient Magic technique Matoi that involves manipulating color, shape, sound, heat, and even position to project an illusion of the caster to fool the opponent. It stops the opponent from casting magic by preventing the opponent's ability to set coordinates for his or her magic. This is done by interfering with both visual signals (certain spells need visual confirmation) and by creating a duplicate of the user even within the Information Dimension (prevents accurate targeting of the user's Eidos by the opponent As a master of ninjutsu, Yakumo has amazing physical capabilities, as well as knowing all the illusion and body enhancing magic that ninjutsu has to offer. He can hide his presence to an amazing degree and is also capable of seeing pushions. He is trained in a multitude of weapons, including kunai, marbles, and expertise in hand-to-hand combat. His information network is truly astounding and he uses it without restriction. He looked into the "eyes" of Shibata Mizuki and had gathered information about Blanche's objectives when they threatened First High School. Having disciples like Haruka in Public Safety, Tatsuya and Miyuki in the Ten Master Clans, and Kazama in the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is definitely a bonus to him. Due to his ability to see the aura of both Tatsuya and Miyuki, it can be surmised that he has Over Sensitivity to Pushion Particle Emissions, the same as Mizuki. It can also be surmised that he is just as powerful as Mizuki, as he is able to see Tatsuya's inner aura and comprehend exactly what he is seeing. Onibi (鬼火, Will-o'-the-wisp) A high-quality illusion spell, which produces ghastly orbs of light, swirling around the user and wherever he points to. The orbs created by the Ninjutsu Magic are more accurate and more mobile than those made by Modern Magic. Matoi (enshroud) Focuses on creating a body clone of the user and is the original and ancient version of Parade. Combat StyleEdit Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei45679 As a ninjutsu master, Yakumo is capable of fighting with a multitude of weapons in both ranged and close combat. In close combat, he has used bare hands and swords even if it was wooden. In ranged combat, he has used kunai, although weapons like marbles are probably also used by him. Seeing as Tatsuya is his disciple, he may also use his physical capabilities to get into a person's blind spot and attack from there, either hiding his presence and/or using magic to boost his speed. True to the spirit of a ninja, Yakumo will utilize anything in his environment to his advantage, allowing him to defeat even Tatsuya consecutively without Trident or his innate magic, despite admitting he may not be able to defeat the latter in 'pure martial arts'. In terms of strategy, he vastly outstrips Tatsuy Due to the psychological shock she lost her ability to use magic. The engineer responsible for her in that event was Hirakawa Koharu, the older sister of Hirakawa Chiaki. Benio believes that when Magicians are too talented they will not find happiness in life, but will find less happiness than other people. Benio is suspicious of Tatsuya for appearing "too powerful", having a lack of personal data and for being close to her two daughters, Honoka and Shizuku, but refusing to date Honoka. She worries that he is using Honoka for her affiliation with Elements and also how Shizuku seems to view him as an almost divine personage and trusts him absolutely. She thinks he spells trouble for Shizuku. is a close-combat Oscillation Type magic that is classified as a B-Rank lethal spell. It is a magic with limited applications, and apart from having an untouchable blade, it is almost similar to wielding a real sword. Sonic Blade emits ultrasonic waves so practitioners of this technique often wear earplugs to block out ultrasound. This magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself. Not rewriting the entire Eidos, the Magic Sequence needs to rewrite only the necessary portion is naturally going to be smaller. Because this is not altering the Eidos of the target itself, 'Data Fortification' — abilities that defend against rewriting the Eidos — is unable to defend against it. With a smaller Magic Sequence and the ability to influence the Eidos in spite of Data Fortification, this gives the user a powerful advantage over an opponent for using this type of magic. However, 'Invisible Bullet' is hampered by the absolute necessity of visual confirmation. Rather than relying on the Eidos, a direct confirmation of the object is a necessary, but ironic, handicap. Owing to this handicap, cover is a useful defense against the attacks from 'Invisible Bullet'. P.nality caused her dependent nature - implanted into her lineage over the course of family tree manipulation - to twist around in a complex way, and now she is able to have affection for others BACK To A wind user with high aptitude for gas flow control techniques. Likes to create tailwinds to propel her and her allies forward and enjoys using headwinds to get in her enemies´ way. She also specialized in her "Skirt Flip" technique, utilizing her power. 1 Ozone Circle quickly uses high concentrations of ozone gas to paralyze opponents through acute intoxication from the magic He is not at the same level as Mizuki, but his "eyes" most likely reflect an earlier ancestor. He is at the level that can identify any released spiritual motions. He shouldn't be able to read the spiritual aura hidden within an individuals body. He is the owner of a Civil Engineering Construction Company, which specializes in supporting the National Defense of Japan. Going back three years, while at the Juumonji's House, Kazuki started to suffer from a specific illness that started reducing his magic capacity; due in part to the Juumonji family's ability to over-clock their brain's Phalanx (鐵壁) is a Move-Type Defensive Magic that isn't simply a sustained magic barrier, but a barrier that continuously refreshes itself. This is similar to a dense formation of heavy infantry that marches as one to increase the group's defensive power and then translates that power into offense. Even if the initial barrier falters, the one behind would simply replace it, to be continued to add infinitude. The barriers are in constant motion within set boundaries, not necessarily in front of oneself, but rather dozens of barriers can be sent crashing at high speeds into the enemy. It is impermeable to gas and can resist temperatures in excess of 20,000°C. (Note that the temperature of a "small" conventional nuclear blast, such as the one exploded over Nagasaki, is more that 1,000,000°C at the epicenter. Modern nuclear weapons produce temperatures in the tens of millions of degrees at their epicenter.) Offensive The offensive barrier which possesses the sole function of being impermeable to all attacks can even be spread out within another person's magic. The magic barrier that sets matter as its target possesses the interference strength that simply disallows any other magic to exist. Although there are disadvantages in that the firing range is limited and it can only be used against existing phenomena, this magic that combines anti-personnel, anti-object, and anti-magic properties has powerful applications at short distances in group combat. This magic inherited the name from the ancient Greeks' formation and displays defensive prowess and suffocating pressure worthy of its lofty name. ReflectorEdit It is an Area Of Effect Magic that ignores solids, fluids, and gases and creates a force field reversing motion vectors. Spatial Awareness Edit The Juumonji Family took the next step to hone their natural talents in spatial awareness. Their ability to wield multiple types of Area of Effect defensive magic has earned them the title Iron Wall. With his skills he is able to cast extremely difficult defensive Area of Effect Magics from 400 meters out. Thanks to his mastery of space manipulation and his sensitivity to changes in spatial distribution, he can read the "meaning" like Tatsuya with his Elemental Sight. iedo communicates through a large, humanoid doll dressed in Chinese finery woven with countless gold and silver threads while sitting in a chair. This humanoid doll is a Sorcery Booster medium that was created from a human corpse, with its entrails removed and preservatives applied before directly modifying the brain. Behind the humanoid doll, a gigantic transmission device that rivaled a restaurant's freezer sat there with a cable coming out that plugged directly into the back of the skull. This doll is able to be communicated with through the use of Zombiemaker. He was originally from Dahan, where he was a part of Dahan's military occultists. However the country was destroyed by the Yotsuba Family and then assimilated into the Great Asian Alliance. Jiedo was able to survive his country being destroyed, but he now desires to take vengeance on the Yotsuba Family. Magical AbilitiesEdit He specializes in a type of Ancient Magic that Ghost Walker like Zhou Gongjin avoid; Zombification. This magic comes from mainland China and works by using the same techniques found in CADs that transform Psion signals into electric ones, thereby turning a corpse into a communication device that cannot be wiretapped. Jasmine is a 29-year-old who looks like a 12-year-old due in part from gene manipulation when she was 20-years-old. 3 The side-effects from the augmentation caused an anomaly that made her develop reverse Progeria Syndrome. 4 James Jeffrey Johnson works together with her as a duo. They act like a parent-child pairing going by the names James Jackson and Jasmine Jackson in order to keep up appearances. 3 Jasmine is from the Williams Family, which has a genetic predisposition to use Telepathy. 5 Jasmine along with James follows an advant-garde type approach with using Acceleration-Type Magic in long-range, wide-area attacks. 3 After becoming an Augmented Magician, Jasmine's ability to use Ozone Circle was optimized for reliability when activated. Her speed to use it is no less slower than that of William McCloud. She is unable to use it on a Strategic-Class level. A type of Movement Systematic Magic that has its own classification, Fluid Control. The magic can create a spherical depression in water with a diameter up to several kilometers and a depth of up to a kilometer. Ships caught in the zone would slide down the walls of the water, then upon cancellation of the magic, would be swallowed up by the massive waves as the water returned to a horizontal plane. The depth of the sphere allows for the destruction of submarines as well. It can also be used on subterranean ground water, allowing it to destroy any structures on top of it. This magic is theoretically capable of destroying fleets with a single usage, earning it its classification as a Strategic-Class Magic She is physically weak despite her age. It started being apparent in her mid teens, but from the age of 20, she was confined to a motorized wheelchair. Even the slightest of bodily exertion and she becomes exhausted, her appetite is small which means that she doesn't get enough nourishment, which makes her body weak in a vicious circle. Her undeveloped figure is a result of that. It is noted by Mayumi that there is a very slight bulge in Mio's chest area that can be seen while she is clothed, so calling her completely "flat" wouldn't be much of an exaggeration. Her hip area is also as thin as a young girl’s. Mio’s body looks like it belongs to someone around the age of thirteen Lightning is a spell that uses magic to perceive information that can be recognized and directly used without intervention from the brain and nervous system in order to directly move the body and spirit. They are part of 18 Assistant Houses, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 1 Like the Ichihana Family, the Isshiki also have magic that can also directly interfere with the human body through the brain and nervous system. 2 Airi's signature magic, Lightning; in order for it to be used the user must perceive information through magic that is recognized by the spirit without the intervention of the brain and nervous system, which consists of two parts magic that directly orders the body's movement and spirit. Isori is first place in Magic Theory for the Year 2 class as well as one of the foremost Magicians with technical skills in First High School. Isori is an expert on magic utilizing delayed activation conditions. He also has observation skills sharpened from his sensory systematic magic to the point he can immediately sense if something is off. ➨ Road Extension A Release Systematic Magic that alters the electrons between the tires of a vehicle and the road, using the concept of Coulomb's Law to devour any acceleration, in order to reduce the friction to nearly zero. The calculations necessary to actually realize this Magic Sequence are absolutely terrifying. Engravement MagicEdit The Isori Family specializes in Engraving Magic. This makes them often the business partner of the Chiba Family in the development of magic weapons. Kei personally is very interested in all of its varieties, and creates such tools himself. Inagaki uses a revolver handgun type CAD, that specializes in Move and Weight Type composite magic to increase the penetration force to secure the trajectory of a bullet Tuman Bomba While this magic is one step outclassed by the USNA's Angie SiriusHeavy Metal Burst in power, it is said to possess the greatest destructive radius out of the Thirteen Apostles. They are part of 18 Assistant Houses, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 1 The Ichinokura use magic that interferes with the body temperature of living organisms. (Here, "Crimson" praised him for the fact that "he was bathed in blood and fought to the last" rather than being a derogatory "bloodthirsty" label.) His participation in Monolith Code involved him and his team being victorious in consecutive matches that were won with complete landslides due to his sheer power alone. They were completely one-sided with Masaki leisurely pacing towards his opponents in with them helpless to damage him in any by throwing boulders or using high caliber magic against Masaki. He also can constantly use high ranked magic abilities such as shown from the final contest of Monolith Code against Tatsuya and his team, showing another testament of his magic talent. These are the feats that showcases why Masaki is worthy of being a member of the Ten Master Clans. Ichijou Masaki naturally fits into a leadership role and seems to exude the charismatic aura of a true leader. His abilities and strength are highly regarded and respected among his peers at Third High School to the point one can say he's viewed as the highest standard for them. This obviously made him one of the two aces of his school's team in the Nine Schools Competition. Being such a renowned individual, his reputation extends beyond the scope of high school. He's even considered a renowned prodigy in the world of magic, where his presence, along with his friend, "Cardinal George", at the same school in the same cohort in the Nine School Competition is considered a coincidence bordering on criminal. For the two of them to team up during Monolith Code was already an invincible combination, at least for the Newcomers Division. * Masaki and Kichijorji 1 of 2 Add photo Born into the Ichijou Family, Masaki naturally specializes in medium to long range bombardment. Since he is a member of the Ichijou Family, using water vapors to initiate explosive attacks is the simplest of tricks for him. For a high-schooler, Masaki is a Magician who already possesses live combat experience. His strength and might both in defense and offense are overwhelming to the point where he can easily nullify very high caliber magic and defeat gifted Magicians without much effort. Masaki can endlessly release powerful, destructive magic from strong Magic Sequences without much trouble; a talent truly worth of praise from critics. He is also a Magician adept at cyclical breathing. Masaki's talent at shortening the dead time between when one magic ends and another begins when continuously using the same magic is so great that his talent at excelling at this rivals Shiba Miyuki's. Because Masaki hails from Third High School; a combat focused school, and his previous real life combat experience, he has a sharpened perception of any situation thrown at him and is able to gauge people's strength and Magical Power rather well. Combined with his gut feelings and natural instincts, Masaki can easily choose the right course of action and strategy in order to survive in combat and defeat his opponent in battle. Even though his knowledge and analytical abilities are more focused on combat and magic, Masaki is still knowledgeable with CADs and is able to analyze one accurately. It was mentioned that Ichijou Masaki rivals an entire armored battalion's combat strength for point defense situations. The combat dogma of the Ichijou Family revolves around proactively controlling the initiative through medium to long range bombardment. 2 BackgroundEdit They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 3 "Rupture" is the Ichijou Family's far-famed ability, a Dispersal-Systematic Magic that vaporizes all fluid within the target's body and possesses A-rank destructive power. 4 An unexpected by-product that occurs when the magic is used, is that machinery can be destroyed. 5 Business VenturesEdit Ichijou Gouki is the President of a Seabed Resource Mining Company that performs business in the Sea of Japan. 21 Main HouseEdit The Ichijou reside in Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa). They live in a mansion that is a grand residence roughly ten times that of an average separated house residence, which happens to be a mere thirty minute walk away from Third High School. 2 There are only a few number of servants unlike the Saegusa and Itsuwa Families. They operate under the policy of "If a machine could do it, then a machine would do it" and use home automation extensively. 2 The Ichijou Family owns a second home in Tokyo that Gouki had built ten years previously. 5 Area of InfluenceEdit The Ichijou Family's influence encompasses Northern Japan, specifically the San'in and Hokuriku regions. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Ichijou Family gives a report on the status of the regions they monitor Like Tatsuya, Suzune's dream is for the Magicians' social standing to raise, freeing them of their fate as humanoid weapons whose powers are only used for military purposes. She aimed not to change their social standing through political pressure, but through economic necessity by turning magic into an irreplaceable aspect in the economy. She believes that one major solution to this problem is the Realization of a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactors. Her presentation topic at the Thesis Competition was the realization of a gravity control-type thermonuclear fusion reactor through intermittent nuclear fusion using the principles of Loop Casting. This is contrast to Tatsuya who approaches the problem through a more-difficult-to-achieve-but-more-rewarding sustained nuclear fusion. First High School is important to Suzune and she is concerned about the overall level of technical ability. For this reason, and so as not to waste talent, she motivates Hirakawa Chiaki to compete against Shiba Tatsuya in Magic Engineering, particularly in the area of hardware. AbilitiesEdit Suzune is almost always shown as doing analysis (intellectual work) in the light novel, so it is very rare to see her actually showcasing her own talents in practical application of magics. Suzune's magic while using a CAD was described as nothing special; however, her skill at using magic without a CAD is superior to both Mayumi's and Katsuto's. ➨ Unnamed magicEdit It's a form of body interference magic unique to Suzune's family and can be activated without the aid of CAD. This magic can numb the targets muscles and nervous system, rendering the body unable to move. It's a magic that directly interferes with the human body and requires a certain amount of time to activate. The very nature of this magic is essentially a form of human experimentation, it was once forbidden so besides medical reasons, usage of this sort of magic is heavily restricted. It's mentioned that this magic is one of the reasons why the Ichihana Family had been stripped of their number. ➨ Deceleration Magic Edit Used during beginning event of Nine School Competition Lina foreign exchange student from USNA who arrived at First High School, taking Shizuku's place who went to study in Berkeley, California. New problem arise, the strange murders (called 'the Vampire Event' by the media) that cause by Paranormal Parasite. Tatsuya and his friend take a part to solve this problem. Later in the series, USNA suspect Tatsuya as a Strategic Magician and trying to capture him Due to Kobayakawa's fall in Mirage Bat (she was responsible for Kobayakawa for the event), she lost her will to continue and withdrew from the Thesis Competition. This in turn caused her little sister, Chiaki to feel contempt towards Tatsuya. Later, the elder Hirakawa sister, in an attempt to help her younger sister, revealed personal information to Tatsuya about Chiaki and her connection to the criminal organization taking advantage of her.